The present invention relates in general to fences, and, more particularly, to fence posts.
Fences have been used for many years to demark land boundaries, to enclose an area, as decorations, and the like. Accordingly, there are many forms of fence posts available. Examples of such posts are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,108,786, 3,057,601, 3,195,864, 2,034,709, 3,960,367, 4,007,919, 3,955,801 and many other disclosures.
While these known structures are quite useful, they have several drawbacks which prevent the use thereof under a wide variety of conditions. For example, known fence posts are not amenable to easy setup of fences having odd designs, such as zig-zag, or the like. Such odd designs permit demarcation of an unusual land boundary, such as might be defined by a meandering stream, or the like. A decorative garden, or the like, may require an odd fence design. Other uses requiring such odd fence formations will not be detailed, but will occur to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
A further drawback to presently known fence posts is the inability thereof to provide positive alignment of fence rails under all terrain conditions.
Many known fence posts, especially wood posts, are not amenable to being set up in all types of terrain. The wood posts, especially, are susceptible to rotting and the problems associated with such conditions. Thus, many known fence posts, especially wood posts, may have high maintenance costs which represents a drawback, especially in long fences.
Many known fence posts also have exposed elements which may be sharp and thus dangerous. Such exposed elements also present maintenance problems.